Dorth
Dorth is one of the five countries that make up the continent of Ehrian. Geography Dorth is the largest of the five countries of Ehrian and has the most arable farmland. It benefits from large inland lakes and long winding rivers connecting most of its regions. The northernmost regions can be cold in the winter with snow frequently cutting off the northern peninsula from the rest of the country. As a result, that are indulges a large amount of sea trade with Zar's port cities. The southern regions are temperate, similar to the climate of Lyria. The capital is some distance from the country's One Tree, which grows from an island in the centre of the largest lake, Lake Endless. Denelor is by far the largest city in all Ehrian; it sprawls, lots of low buildings and then lots of high buildings in closely compacted regions. Between the main city and a large river, a broad shanty-town is filled with a flood of humanity. It is surrounded by many towns and dozens of villages, Dorth being by far the most populous of all the countries. The capital is on a peninsula to the south of the country. Leadership Dorth is ruled by a council called the Eleven. They are elected to represent all walks of life; in reality the current incumbents are rich and out of touch with their populace. They are elected on a ten-year cycle but canvassing for votes costs time and money which smaller candidates do not have. Decisions are made through voting and therefore suffer from being made by committee. The current members of the Eleven are: Nikta Barosa, a half-orc who represents the city’s farmers; Merrigan o’Connahugh, a gnome representing the city’s financiers; Elindir Revellion, an elf representing the city’s artisans; General Nub Mukaso, a human representing the armies; Yom, a Shadar-kai representing independent magic-users in the city; Chief Engineer Gomeck Ferrousblade, a dwarf who represents the SIC; Joseph deNerres, the public face of the Growth Movement; Ginger o’Hara, the only woman on the Eleven and representative of the city’s traders and shops; Dean Plurio Shadowcloud, Eladrin representative of the city’s schools and magic university; Plock Jandray, human diplomatic liaison; and finally, Father Ricardo Nomerio, a human representing the Church of the One Tree (and the only non-elected member of the council) The Eleven rule over a capitalist state where money is key and nothing will be considered unless it profits the country in general and the Eleven in particular. Populace Dorth is truly a broad country in terms of racial representation. Almost all races and backgrounds are welcome in Dorth, particularly in Denelor, even down to 'evil' representatives. As long as they are able to pay their way and keep up rent on wherever they happen to be living, everyone is welcome. It is not unusual to find mixed-race children everywhere in Dorth. The reason for this broad spectrum is that, after the founding of the Grand Concord, many different peoples found themselves adrift in a suddenly emptier country. Even enemy forces, abandoned by their leadership, treated for peace with the other races and the stage was set for the nation of Dorth as it is today. The only race not represented in great numbers is elvenkind, including Eladrin. They keep to the forested country of Koru despite the magical Rail that encroaches on their doman. Category:Place Category:Country